Cartoon Crossovers: Mickey Mouse and Bugs Bunny
by whoaitsbellax
Summary: Mickey Mouse and Bugs Bunny. Two different animals from two different worlds. After a not-so-pleasant encounter some time before at the House of Mouse, these two have declared each other sworn enemies! So, when Bugs and his crew get a new theme park and move in right next to Mickey's successful park Disneyland… Well, things are about to get messy.
1. Chapter One

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Yay, I finally have my first story up on here. Keep in mind that I wrote this way back when I was like... Nine. lol So please bear with it. Expect updates every Tuesday!

* * *

As Mickey passed by New Orleans Square, he smelled something delicious in the air and his stomach grumbled. "What the heck, can't start the day off with an empty stomach!" he said to himself as he followed the smell. He was led to a quaint little cafe tucked in the middle of the Square, world-famous for its clam chowder.

"Hello, Mr. Mouse," greeted an employee who was cleaning the tables and chairs. "Hiya there!" Mickey replied. "And don't forget, call me Mickey."

Mickey walked to the counter and asked for a bowl of their finest gumbo and sat at the nearest table. He waited patiently, despite the fact that the sun was quickly rising and that he was supposed to be waiting by the front to open the park to the many visitors who gathered by the gates every morning.

Soon enough, the sun was high in the sky and Mickey had a steaming hot bowl of clam chowder right in front of him. He took the meal with him as he went to open the gates over by Main Street. To his surprise, there wasn't a lot of people waiting for the theme park to open; there were only one or two families.

Normally, Disneyland would have been flooded with people at this time, so it was a shock to see no one there. Mickey could have sworn he even saw a tumbleweed rolling around. He sat on a bench by the park's gates and ate his soup, waiting for people to arrive.

As he waited, less patiently this time, Mickey spotted his fiance, Minnie Mouse, walking towards his direction, an irritated look on her face. "Min! What's wrong?" he asked.

"You know, there's a new theme park only a few blocks away from us? Opened today. That sleazy, disgusting Bugs Bunny runs it. I found these scattered outside of _our_ entrance." she shoved a flyer in his face.

Bugs Bunny was a sworn enemy of the Mouses'. Last time they met, Bugs had volunteered for a job at Mickey's dine-in theater, the House of Mouse, and caused chaos in the restaurant. He also attempted to steal Minnie, who had just started dating Mickey at the time.

"So that's why no one was at the gates this morning!" Mickey exclaimed. He took the flyer and skimmed through it.

"Killer rides, awesome attractions, and good food? Located only two minutes from Disneyland? Looneyville, really? Is this a joke?" Mickey squeaked in disbelief.

Minnie shook her head. "Sadly, no. I was just over there. Bugs stopped hitting on me, fortunately, but nothing else has changed. This is only a scheme to make a quick buck, as well as a way to get back at us. The rides are killer - literally, and I heard that the food isn't even healthy."

"I also saw Donald and Goofy in line," she continued.

Mickey's eyes widened. "What were _they_ doing there?" he spat. Minnie shrugged.

"Well, I'm going over there, then. No one, and I mean no one, tries to steal Disneyland's visitors and gets away with it!" he stormed off and slammed the gate behind him.

"Stupid Bugs, stealing all my visitors, ruining my career…" Mickey muttered to himself. Although, secretly, he was a little jealous of Bugs and his confidence. He wished he could be that laid-back and relaxed instead of being uptight and stiff when it came to business. After all, stress was the reason why he had to close down the House of Mouse, and he hoped that Disneyland didn't have to face the same fate.

Minnie took the bowl of soup he left behind and drank it all up, as if nothing had happened.


	2. Chapter Two

"What's up, Doc?" Bugs Bunny said his signature catchphrase as a kid tapped him on the shoulder. "Where's the bathroom?"

Bugs chewed on his carrot as he tried to remember where the nearest bathroom; running a theme park required a lot of memorizing, something Bugs wasn't capable of doing very well. "Turn to the left and go through the restaurant. Have a looney day!" he replied. The boy thanked him and dashed away.

Finally, Bugs was left alone after being bothered countless times that day. Opening day was tough. He roamed around the park, trying hard not to attract any attention to himself, and looked for his friends.

He spotted Daffy Duck, who was messing around with guests by the smoothie bar, and Lola Bunny; she was helping lost children find their parents. Bugs sighed when he saw Lola. _She's looking prettier than ever today, _Bugs thought. _But, wait, she looks prettier everyday._

Snapping out of his Lola-love mood, Bugs looked for other people he knew. Taz was causing destruction by the arcade games, Tweety Bird was entertaining people by the gift shop, and Road Runner and Wile E. Coyote were doing their usual: chasing each other all throughout the park. People were even taking pictures. He also saw two animals, a duck and a dog, attracting equal attention of their own. _Hm, I swear I've seen them somewhere, _Bugs thought.

Suddenly, Bugs felt another tap on his shoulder. Attempting to remember where the nearest bathroom was, he turned and saw a little mouse about his shoulder height. The mouse was wearing red shorts, puffy white gloves, clunky yellow shoes, and an angry expression on his face. Bugs stopped chewing his carrot as soon as he saw the mouse's face. There was something vaguely familiar about him, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"Oh, um... What's up, Doc?" Bugs tried to use his signature catchphrase on the mouse. "What's up, 'Doc', is that your theme park is stealing my park's visitors!" the mouse exploded. "I thought we got rid of you for good last time!"

Suddenly, Bugs realized who he was speaking to. Mickey Mouse, the boyfriend of his former flame, Minnie. The mouse who ran the dine-in theater, House of Mouse. The mouse who he was kinda, sorta jealous of.

"Oh, so I'm guessing you saw the flyers, eh?" Bugs said with a smirk, chewing his carrot once more. He didn't want to let this mouse faze him.

Mickey glared at him. "What is it with you? I thought we settled this last time we met. You promised you would stop scheming against us!"

"Whoa, there, fella. I may have said that, but in my defense, I didn't know you ran the theme park across the street." Bugs said calmly. He had improved his temper a whole lot more since last time they met.

"Oh, you didn't see my face plastered on the giant ferris wheel and roller coasters? Or on the sign, even?" Mickey yelled, slowly starting to draw attention to the two. Bugs shook his head slyly.

Mickey rolled his eyes, but eventually calmed down, probably aware that people were starting to stare. "Well, then, can you do me a favor and close this down? I think we've all just had a big misunderstanding."

Bugs stood there, silent for a little while. He felt all eyes on him, and he slowly started to get nervous. "No," he spat out simply.

Mickey frowned in disappointment. "Well, if you won't leave, then I -"

"Then you will?" Bugs finished, hoping his statement was true.

"No," Mickey said, annoyed, "I have an idea. How about, we have a contest to see how many park tickets we sell for a month? Loser has to shut his park down for good?"

Bugs nodded. "Yeah, that sounds good. You're on, mousie." He stuck his hand out aggressively. Mickey shook it.


	3. Chapter Three

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Oops, sorry its so short. Don't hate me, lol.

* * *

_What on Earth was I thinking? _Mickey said to himself as he walked back to his own theme park. As he reached the entrance, he saw that Disneyland was still pretty much empty. "Where is everyone?!" Mickey yelled, even though he already knew the answer. His screams echoed all over the park, leading a concerned Minnie to rush over to him.

"Mickey! What happened over there?" she asked in a motherly tone. Mickey walked right past her. "Nothing important," he replied, frowning.

"Mickey," Minnie started, "Tell me how it went down! Please, I'm dying to know."

Mickey sighed and slumped down on a bench. "Fine," he said in defeat. "I made a bet with Bugs to see who could get the most park tickets sold in a month, and I'm pretty sure we're going to lose."

Minnie shook her head, disappointed. "Mickey, you really have to stop getting into feuds. Its not good publicity. Maybe that's the whole reason why we've been lacking in visitors."

"THE WHOLE REASON WE'VE BEEN LACKING IN VISITORS IS BECAUSE OF BUGS AND HIS STUPID PARK!" Mickey jumped up and exploded in Minnie's face, making Minnie take a step back from him.

Mickey breathed heavily and tried to calm down. He didn't feel like himself today at all. Normally Mickey was bright and chipper and handled situations like this in a calm and collected manner. And he most definitely never yelled at anyone, especially his girlfriend. Mickey burst into tears.

Minnie stepped forward and hugged him tight. "It'll be okay, Mickey," she said soothingly, cradling his head like a baby mouse. "How do you know?" Mickey whimpered.

"Because... Because I have a plan," Minnie said excitedly. She pulled away from the hug and took his hand. "Now come on! We have to get the entire staff together and discuss it! We'll be back on top again!"

Mickey gazed at her with a look that screamed a mix between awe and confusion. This certainly wasn't the Minnie he knew, either. She had a devious look in her eyes, as if what her mysterious plan was would ruin Bugs and his park. Mickey chased after her, wondering exactly how brilliant this would turn out to be.


	4. Chapter Four

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Thanks for all of the lovely feedback! It means a lot to me that you're all taking the time to read my nine-year-old writing. :)

* * *

"Bye guys! See ya tomorrow! Thanks for coming out!" Bugs said to his last visitors as he chewed his carrot. "Everybody out?" he called once they left. Then he closed the gates to the park.

He made his way over to the employee office and called everyone over for a meeting. The Looneyville employees scattered in the building almost immediately, and Bugs got on the podium, ready to start.

"So, uh," he said awkwardly into the mic, "Bugs here, and I have some good news and bad news."

The room broke out in whispers. Bugs cleared his throat, bringing all of the attention back to him. "The good news is, opening day was a success! Whoever thought of littering Disneyland with our flyers, I applaud you."

Everyone applauded. Then, after a few minutes, they fell silent again, waiting for the bad news. "And, well, the bad news is that the owner of Disneyland, Mickey Mouse, is totally mad and started a competition to see who could sell the most park tickets in a month."

"We need to win this, so I think that we really need to pull it together and advertise more, because the loser has to shut down their park. For good." he continued.

Daffy Duck spoke up. "I don't think we're gonna need to work that hard, since I peeked at Disneyland and due to our amazing advertising, they have no visitors. Nada. Zip."

Bugs sighed in relief at the news. "Well, we still need a plan once their customers start crawling back to them. That mouse has some tricks up his sleeve, I know it." he said, reminiscing his days at the House of Mouse, Mickey's dine-in theater that he apparently no longer ran.

The Looneyville employees talked amongst themselves yet again, and finally, it was Taz of all people who came forward with an idea. "We go in park and tell visitors how nice Looneyville is," he grunted, "we tell them it better."

Bugs closed his eyes, engulfed in thought. After a few moments of consideration, he nodded. "I never thought I'd say this, but Taz, you are a genius."

He then dismissed the meeting, and everyone in the room filed out, except for Lola. Bugs stiffened. Whenever he was alone with Lola, he always ended up embarrassing himself. "I don't think that's a very good idea." she said quietly.

"But why not?" Bugs asked, concerned. Lola looked horribly insecure.

"It came from Taz, for crying out loud! And I don't want to close down, permanently. We were doing so well." she whimpered.

Bugs frowned. "Who said we were going to lose? Its foolproof!" he exclaimed.

Lola sighed. "Well, then... Might as well give it a try." she took his hand and they walked out together. Bugs followed her, in a daze. He was surprised he didn't faint.


	5. Chapter Five

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Oops, I almost forgot to post this today, haha. Enjoy!

* * *

Mickey immediately woke at the crack of dawn; it was Monday morning, also known as the first day of his bet with Bugs. He had been discussing his master plan with Minnie and Disneyland's other employees all week, and they were ready to go for the month, completely stocked with flyers and a whole lot of ideas.

Mickey rushed through dressing into his signature attire and brushing his teeth, then left his Toontown home to get a snack over at Main Street and opening the park's gates. "Morning, Min," he said as he approached Minnie, giving her a quick peck on the cheek.

"You ready to go for today, Mickey?" she asked, walking side-by-side with him to their favorite cafe. Mickey nodded. "No time to waste, we gotta move fast!"

The two had a quick breakfast together, then Mickey raced for the Disneyland gates, eager to see how large the turnout was. He hastily opened the gate and welcomed a couple hundred people into the park, checking to see if they did purchase tickets. The bet relied solely on the amount of ticket sales the two parks for an entire month.

More and more people were showing up; it was the most visitors Mickey had seen in a while. But still, he wasn't satisfied.

After checking to see if anyone noticed him, he tiptoed out of Disneyland's super-secret side entrance (or, in Mickey's case, exit) and walked the couple blocks to Bugs's theme park. After all, checking in on the enemy every once in a while wouldn't be so bad, would it?

As Mickey neared Looneyville's entrance, he grew angry and frustrated because the crowd over there was possibly twice as much as Disneyland. He stomped back to his own theme park and stumbled upon a local newspaper along the way.

_Bugs Bunny promises amazing rides, fresh entertainment in new theme park, _the headline read in large print. There were several more newspapers scattered all over the ground and even in front of the entrance of Disneyland.

Mickey groaned and took the newspaper with him. He needed to show Minnie if she hadn't seen it already; she was officially named the director of advertising after her brilliant strategy for the bet brought in tons of visitors to Disneyland, so she would know what to do.

"Hmm, so you found this on the ground not too far from our park entrance?" Minnie asked, eyeing the newspaper suspiciously.

Mickey nodded. "Yeah, do you have any strategies to get back at them for this?" he asked, shoving the newspaper closer to her.

Minnie continued to eye the newspaper. Then, after a few moments of silence, she spoke again. "Go dump the newest batch of flyers down by their entrance, I'll go make some phone calls."

Mickey took the box of flyers sitting on her desk and ran over to Looneyville again, using the same entrance. Sure, they were playing dirty, but it was anyone's game now.


	6. Chapter Six

"Wow, Bugs," Lola said on Monday morning, approaching Bugs with a copy of the Sunday paper in her hand, "I'm impressed. Nice marketing strategy."

Bugs resisted the urge to blush. It was one of those rare moments where Lola would actually compliment him; they spent most of their childhood constantly competing against each other, and once they got older they stopped rivaling against each other, but they still had a complicated relationship.

Then, before Bugs could even say thank you, she continued: "Of course, if I were in charge, I would think of a better strategy to get the word out, but you know... I don't even support this bet in the first place." And with that, she rushed off.

That was the thing about Lola; she would compliment you, and then she would somehow take it back by complimenting herself instead. That was the trait that Bugs liked most about her, since he acted that way sometimes, too.

The customers kept accumulating by the front gates; soon, Bugs would have to get extra security over there to keep up._ Beat that, Mickey Mouse, _he said to himself as he inspected the entrances. It was obvious he was going to win; the month was just going to fly by.

Suddenly, the visitors who were about to enter Looneyville started turning around. They held up flyers, pointing at them and whispering excitedly. Bugs chewed on his carrot suspiciously and walked over to the front gates. On the ground were countless flyers, advertising for Disneyland. Bugs scowled.

Soon enough, the word spread and people started rushing out of Looneyville and walked over to Disneyland. If he squinted Bugs could see Mickey by his front gates, happily welcoming customers with a smirk that looked like he knew Bugs was spying.

Soon enough, Lola appeared at his side once again. "Wow. See, if I were in charge, this wouldn't be happening." she said angrily but with a hint of glory, as if she just proved something important.

Bugs rolled his eyes. "Lola, would you please just stop? Now's really not the time for gloating." he replied, annoyed.

"Well at least I didn't put myself into bankruptcy not once, but almost twice." she said in that same "I'm-better-than-you" tone and strutted off.

Bugs had to bite back his tongue to keep from cursing at Lola. He was so mad at her, and it reminded him of when they were kids growing up. A small part of him began to hate her because of their little conversation. But his hatred couldn't overcome his love, and he still thought that her boasting was cute.

"Bugs!" someone called out, interrupting his thoughts. It was Daffy, who was running towards him and out of breath. "I have a back-up plan!"

Bugs put a hand on his shoulder and waited for him to catch his breath. "What is it, Doc?"

"We go in there in disguise, and hand out flyers in secret. Mickey will never know." he panted, beaming as he finished the sentence.

Bugs stood in silence, trying not to laugh at how stupid Daffy's idea was. Daffy continued to ramble, but Bugs was no longer listening. "Listen, Daffy, I gotta go... And about your plan? Its the stupidest thing I've ever heard in my life. I could do better."

He dashed off. Sure, it was a little mean, but at least it was honest. Lola would be proud.


	7. Chapter Seven

One week into the bet, and Mickey had already come up with yet _another _plan to ruin Bugs' chances of winning; he was going to spy. He was taking baby steps, but Mickey knew they would add up.

"So, this week, we're going to spy." he said recently in a meeting. "But, since we can't necessarily go in..."

"Why can't we go in?" Donald called out.

Mickey sighed. He hated when someone interrupted him while he was talking, especially Donald. "He still recognizes us from the House of Mouse, remember?"

"Oh..." Donald replied back distractedly, probably reminiscing those days. "How are we going to do it?"

Mickey froze. Come to think of it, he actually didn't know what they would do to spy. "Here's the thing..." he started, "I don't know."

The entire room broke out in chatter. Everyone seemed to have their own ideas as to what they would do, and each new idea stunk more than the last. Suddenly, Minnie spoke up.

"I don't think this is a very good idea," she said meekly, lowering her head as if she was ashamed of her opinion.

The entire room fell silent; Mickey walked over to her. "Min," he said, "what's wrong? You were the one who suggested it."

Minnie sighed. "I dunno, Mickey. I just feel like this is going too far, you know? Can't you and Bugs just settle things fairly?"

"Relax, I've got this all under control!" Mickey exclaimed, waving his hands around as if he drank one too many cups of coffee this morning. "Stop being so fussy, fussy isn't going to help us win."

Minnie gasped; she couldn't believe her ears. Who was she talking to, someone who was too focused on winning a stupid bet to care about the feelings and opinions of his loved ones! "You know what you need to do, Mickey? You need to get over yourself and snap back into reality. I can't believe you; the Mickey I knew and loved wasn't too focused on winning, but more into having a good time. I cannot remember you ever being this arrogant.

"You aren't the mouse I met all these years ago, are you? I'm not even sure if Mickey's your name anymore. I know I started this mess, but I didn't know I would end up creating such a monster. I'll come back once you've got your big fat mouse head out of the clouds and this park is probably shut down. Until then, we are done!"

And she walked out, just like that. The whole office sat, too stunned to say anything. Then, Mickey got up and walked out as well, a guilty expression on his face.

Once he left, Donald stood up and cleared his throat. "Well, I do believe that since neither Mickey _and _Minnie are present, I think its only far that I should finish this meeting," he said in his raspy, nasally, lisp-y tone.

No one spoke for a bit; after all, there really isn't anything to say once you've witnessed the happiest couple you've ever known just break up like that and storm off. "Oh, we're going to lose!" Goofy exclaimed finally. Pluto howled in response.

"Oh, relax, Goofy!" Donald replied comfortingly. He stuck out his chest assertively and stood with his beak pointing upward as he paced around the room, acting like a leader. "I say we all just forget about this. Mickey and Minnie are too busy working out personal problems to care. We don't even have to try anymore!"

The office erupted in whispers; everyone was questioning Donald's new motive as leader. "Gee, Donald, you sure to make a good leader." Goofy complimented as people agreed with his opinion.

"Stick with me, Goof. You'll learn a lot more," Donald replied with a smirk on his face.


	8. Chapter Eight

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **This is probably one of my longest chapters ever, at 767 words. Is it sad that I can't write long chapters?

* * *

A short, balding man came in. He wore big clunky frames and shoes that seemed so last century ago. His shorts were pulled up too high and exposed his hairy legs. Bugs and Lola glanced at each other with looks that read, _What's he doing here?_

Bugs was about to reject, but as soon as he opened his mouth Bugs regret his thoughts. "Why hello there! I'm Burt Simmons, and I'd like to apply for the job. I noticed that you wanted someone who specialized in talking, and I'm your man! I may not look like it but I was the president of my high school's speech and debate team, and currently I'm learning how to be the next Billy Mays. I want some training before I get onto the small screen so I'd love to sign on to your team, Mr. Bugs and Mrs. Lola. I think your park is amazing and working with you guys, since you are childhood heroes of mine, would really make me happy."

Bugs beamed at Lola. He liked this guy already. "Well, then, Burt. First of all, I'm flattered. And secondly, you seem like a great guy, and I'd love to accept, but the only problem is that to get the job, you need a certain kind of look that's, um, how can I explain this..."

Lola finished the sentence for him. "Not yours."

"So, what exactly are you saying, Mr. Bugs and Mrs. Lola?" Burt asked.

"Please, just call me Bugs," Bugs replied casually, nibbling on a carrot, "and I am hiring you, but before you formally start the job, we need to make yourself a little bit more approachable. You willing to spend the whole day shopping?"

Burt nodded. "Sure, sir, but are you sure you want to do this? I mean, that could take money away from your park funds, and-"

"I'll just take it out of your first paycheck, if that's alright. Now, let's go! Come on, Lola, we need you to be the fashion consultant since you are a girl, after all." Bugs said quickly, pushing Burt out the door and taking Lola's hand.

"Okay, Doc, let's get started," Bugs said as the three of them strolled through Downtown Looney Land. "First things first, we need to get rid of these glasses. How's contacts?"

Burt shrugged. "I dunno, they kinda feel uncomfortable sometimes..."

"Contacts it is, then!" Bugs exclaimed in response.

Lola socked Bugs in the arm. "Bugs! Stop making fun. If they make him feel uncomfortable, then why buy 'em?"

"Lola, I'm his boss now. I get to do whatever I want. Are you the boss of him? No. Last time I checked, I was the boss of _you. _So I suggest you shut your mouth and just go with it." Bugs said through clenched teeth, trying not to show the greediness in his voice as he purchased a pair of contacts from the optometrist.

Burt shrugged. "So, boss, what's next?"

"Now, let's improve this look... Ditch the belt and let your clothes hang loose every once in a while! Also, ditch the trousers for some jeans, and let's get you some polos to replace your button-downs. A hoodie or two wouldn't hurt, either." Bugs said as he shoved pieces of clothing into Burt's hands.

Burt was about to open his mouth to speak, but was shushed by Bugs. "From now on, you will only talk to me if I ask you a question or if you need to ask me a question. No more babbling."

Burt nodded. "Oh, and one last thing," Bugs said, "we need to ditch these dress shoes for some sneakers." He handed Burt a few pairs of shoes even though he was already overwhelmed by all the clothes.

As they got in line to pay, Lola walked away from them with a disgusted look on her face. But Bugs didn't even notice, since he was too busy paying attention to his newest pet project. Lola ran to Disneyland and an idea formed in her mind.

"Hey, where's Lola?" Burt asked as Bugs paid for the clothes.

"Don't know, don't care. But now that you're all suited up for the job, its time for your first task..." Bugs replied with a malevolent look in his eyes...


	9. Chapter Nine

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Sorry for the short chapter! To make it up to you guys, I'll post two chapters in one day. Expect Chapter Ten in a bit. :)

* * *

Mickey was in denial. Not only was he losing the competition significantly, the love of his life was also ignoring him. The stress got to him and resulted in long nights in his office with too much coffee. At one point, he didn't even show up to a staff meeting (to Minnie's delight; she had actually come to the same meeting Mickey was absent from), which was so un-Mickey-like of him.

"I'm in charge!" yelled Donald, who got rejected later on. After the failed meeting, Minnie walked out of the park, wanting desperately to get away from the mess the employees were causing. It was weird seeing them not being directed by Mickey.

She decided to sit down on a bench near the park to sulk. Lola Bunny was also sitting on that bench, doing the exact same thing. She and Minnie didn't talk much, but right now, it seemed that they had a lot of common. Minnie, being the nice mouse she was, asked: "What's wrong, Lola?"

Lola was shocked. She knew Minnie was sitting next to her, but she didn't think she would actually try and make conversation. Although it probably wasn't the best thing to confide in the enemy, but then again, what were they even fighting for anymore?

"Oh... Nothing, really. Bugs is just... Bugs is going insane over that stupid bet." she said with a sigh.

Minnie nodded. "I feel you... Mickey and I got into a fight the other day for that same reason. I've been avoiding him ever since. He's been locked up in his office, and I've been trying to stay away from Disneyland."

She began to sob. Lola, suddenly feeling awkward, reached over to hug her, just because it seemed like the right thing to do. "Its so stupid, this competition! Why don't they realize how immature they are?"

"Its silly, I know. Maybe... Maybe we need to show them how childish they are." Lola said finally.

Minnie looked up. "What's your plan, Lola?" she asked.

Lola whispered the plan into Minnie's ear, and the two parted ways. They promised they would each do their part and talk soon about the results.


	10. Chapter Ten

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **See, I am a girl of my word. Enjoy.

* * *

Bugs Bunny felt like he was on a roller coaster; he felt stressed, but at the same time, she felt on top of the world. He just sent Burt on his first task - to stand by Disneyland's gates and _convince _people not to go. Looney Land was doing okay, but he wanted more. He was already winning, but he wanted more than just to win.

As he was in his office one day, Lola decided to barge in. On any given day, Bugs would have loved this. But today, he didn't want company. He was in a sour mood and didn't want anyone to bother him.

"Bugs, we need to talk," she said, out-of-breath. He rolled his eyes. "Well, too bad, Lola. I'm not in the mood, so just stick it."

Lola slammed the door and sat down, ignoring his command. "I was talking to Minnie Mouse today..."

"Talking to the enemy, eh? Did you get any dirt?" Bugs asked excitedly, chewing on his carrot.

Now it was Lola's turn to roll her eyes. "No, but we talked about how you and Mickey were being childish and immature. You boys need to put your differences aside and become friends! You may not realize it, but you two are similar in so many ways!"

"Lola, dear. Please hush. I am not like that mouse at all. He disgusts me! Now, please just leave. I believe we're done with, here. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to check on Burt."

Lola was disgusted by his words and stormed away angrily. As she walked out of the park, on the verge of tears, she ran into Burt, who was on his way to report to Bugs after his first day of duty. "Oh, hiya Miss Lola. Bugs has been wondering about you!"

"Oh, Burt. You look so different! How was your first day of the job?" Lola asked, her angriness fading away.

Burt beamed. "Oh, it was great. I felt kinda skeptical about the whole thing though, ya know? I feel bad for whoever runs Disneyland."

Lola nodded. "You know what this is for, though? Its for a stupid contest Bugs entered because he thought he was better than everyone else. And you don't need to work for him! If you feel guilty, then just don't do it. Bugs shouldn't rule your life. I learned that recently."

"Oh... Well, thanks Miss Lola. I'll think about your advice." Burt said, then walking away to Bugs's office.

"Any time, Burt... Any time."

It was the last week of the competition. By now, Mickey just didn't care anymore. He was still locked up in his office, but instead of sulking, he just sat in his chair, staring at the wall. He felt so isolated, and it was starting to become unhealthy. But on one of the last days of the bet, Minnie stormed into his office fiercely.

"MICKEY. MOUSE. You need to listen to me right this instant!" she squeaked loudly, making Mickey jump up. "Wh-wh-what is it, Min?"

Normally, Mickey wasn't afraid. He didn't let one little squeak from the mouse he loved get him down. But after being completely cut off from contact for the past few days, it felt like he was being reborn.

"Why are you still doing this? I honestly don't even see the point anymore." she started, "It's silly and stupid, and I thought you weren't going to take this seriously. Please just stop."

Mickey sighed. "Minnie, I'm just tired. I don't even care anymore. Just... Just leave me alone." he said, escorting Minnie to the door.

Minnie's jaw dropped, but she knew fighting Mickey again would be hopeless; nothing phased him at this point. She simply let him kick her out of the office; its not like it mattered anymore. "Just promise me you'll at least show up at the ceremony next week. I'll leave you alone until then." she said.

Mickey nodded and slammed the door on her, his head down in shame. Minnie didn't mind; as long as he showed up at the ceremony, the plan she had created with Lola was going perfectly.

She decided to go to Lola and discuss.


	11. Chapter Eleven

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **This is the final chapter. Thanks for reading, everyone. I have just started typing up another one of my old fanfictions, so I certainly hope you all will read it once I finish.

* * *

It was the final day of the competition; there to be a ceremony to see who would be deemed the final winner. A large crowd gathered around the space between Disneyland and Looneyville, anxious to see which park would stay and which one would have to close down for good. Some people had even brought chairs to sit on while waiting.

"It's been one crazy month," Donald announced to a full crowd eager to find out which theme park would receive the boot, "and we are happy to announce the winner of the bet we made, and to finally end this feud." he looked over at Mickey and Bugs, who were glaring at each other from opposite sides of the room.

Donald cleared his throat. "The winner is..."

He was soon interrupted by Minnie and Lola, who both came running to the stage at the same time. "STOP!" they yelled out simultaneously.

Donald stepped off the podium, not wanting to be run over. Minnie got to the stage first and addressed the crowd. "We have something to say," she said.

The crowd grumbled, obviously getting tired of waiting all day. "We wanted to say that this competition was a complete waste of time," Lola continued, "it was tearing us all apart from each other."

"Instead of fighting, we could have made an even bigger, better theme park together!" Minnie exclaimed into the mic, causing the crowd to mumble in agreement.

Mickey and Bugs looked surprised, neither realizing what they could have done instead of the silly competition.

"So, what do you say, guys?" Lola asked the two.

Mickey and Bugs shrugged. "Let's let bygones be bygones. What do you say, Doc?" Bugs said, walking over to shake Mickey's hand.

Mickey was skeptical at first, but took Bugs's paw. "I guess the idea wouldn't hurt."


End file.
